


peesock.

by scoryuu



Series: Fujisaki February [13]
Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, He/Him Pronouns for Fujisaki Chihiro, M/M, Male Fujisaki Chihiro, i can't tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:41:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29418069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scoryuu/pseuds/scoryuu
Summary: Chihiro meets Makoto's sister ..& sock of pee
Relationships: Fujisaki Chihiro/Naegi Makoto, Naegi Komaru & Naegi Makoto
Series: Fujisaki February [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137818
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	peesock.

**Author's Note:**

> SORRY IF IM LATE IN YOUR TIME ZONE BUT IM ON TIME IN MINE - 
> 
> WELCOME TO DAY 13 OF FUJISAKI FICS - 
> 
> Content Warnings: ... pee on sock (If I missed anything let me know!)
> 
> Enjoy

Chihiro sighed.

Why him?

Why his socks?

It all started when he went to this boyfriend Makoto’s house. 

“Hey Ba- WAIT YOU HAVE A SISTER!?”

“MAKOTO YOU DIDN’T TELL ME YOU HAD A GIRLFRIEND”

Both Chihiro and Makoto were dying.

For different reasons.

On one hand: Makoto’s sister didn’t know her brother was gay, Chihiro wasn’t a girl, and Chihiro didn’t know Makoto had an older sister.

“Komaru you’re embarrassing me.”

“BUT YOU HAVE A GIRLFRIEND!?”

“Chi-Chan’s a gu-“

Chihiro walked over to Makoto (read run) and slapped his mouth shut.

Then he leaned in and whispered..

“Don’t even say a word about that.”

“Why not!?”

“You’re an idiot.”

“How-“

—

Komaru was nearly speechless.

Her lame older brother had a girlfriend??

And a cute one??

Like a super cute one!?

This wasn’t fair.

But why did Makoto hide her from this adorable human?

How was that even fair?

Then she almost laughed.

They were fighting in front of her??

And over what - ?

Whatever.

She was going to give her older brother the scolding he deserves

—

After Chihiro got bored with yelling at Makoto, he decided to greet his older sister!!

“So .. you’re Mako’s older sister right?”

Chihiro watched in confusion as they both screamed.

“A-are you guys okay-“

“Chi-Chan … she’s my younger sister…”

Chihiro couldn’t contain himself & began laughing at his boyfriend.

Sure he was shorter by like .. a lot .. but it was still funny.

“Really!?”

“Don’t act so surprised Ms. 4’11”

“A-anyways, nice to meet you Ms. Naegi-“

“You can jus’ call me Komaru I don’t really mind”

“Oh oka-“

“NOW HOW DID MY OLDER IDIOT BROTHER GET A GIRLFRIEND!?”

“U-uhm .. he’s charming I guess?”

“Ew gross.”

They continued talking about Makoto, while the ahogay male was dying.

Then all of a sudden a dog came out of .. basically no where.

… And peed on Chihiro’s sock.

“PEE SOCK!? PEE SOCK AHH”

The three of them laughed but inside they feared the pee sock.

That night Chihiro had a nightmare about the p e e s o c k.

It chased him and consumed him using it’s piss powers.

He woke up to a wet bed.

Turns out Makoto didn’t get over his peeing habit.

**Author's Note:**

> You're probably questioning my sanity but I swear I have some. 
> 
> Basically I got pee on my sock from a dog and I'm still mad abt it. 
> 
> So then I turned it into fanfiction material. 
> 
> Anyways have a nice day and everything <3
> 
> \- Scoryuu


End file.
